Anyone who has ever played the grand and frustrating game of golf knows that one of the main problems in perfecting an effective golf swing is the tendency of the golfer to quickly lift his or her head or at the moment of impact or just before. The normal tendency of the average golfer is to quickly look up during the golf swing lest the golfer fail to see the long and straight path hopefully assumed by the golf ball after it has been struck. Unfortunately, however, quickly lifting or directing one's head upwardly during the golf swing adversely affects the fluidity and effectiveness of the swing, causing all kinds of terrible things, such as slices, hooks, etc. to happen. There probably isn't a golfer alive who after hitting a bad shot has not heard one of his or her playing partners say "You didn't keep your head down"!
It is this time-honored problem of failure to keep one's head down during the golf swing that the instant invention is designed to overcome.